whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LivesByProxy/Vampire: The Vendetta - Powers, Abilities, Disciplines
"The strength of a hundred men, the speed of a falling star, dominion over the night and all it's creatures - to see and hear through their senses; even heal grevious wounds." This page is concerned with the vampiric powers - known as disciplines in both WoD and CoD. Certain powers are more common among certain families, faiths, or factions. A vampire may use any power, even those he or she is not learned or skilled in, by making an exertion ''(paying two pool, plus one pool for each rank required by the particular power.) Each power has three ranks, Basic, Advanced, and Master, denoted 1, 2, and 3, respectively. While this list contains all the powers, it doesn't contain all instances of each power. Rather, each power is given four instances of its use. Auspex Inhuman perception, aura awareness, sight beyond sight. At extreme levels, Auspex lets the user glimpse the future and read minds. Mechanics: Increases card draw, allows actors to intercept stealthy actors, reveals cards from a players hand or deck. * Infravision - 1 * Discern Intentions - 1 * Overwatch - 1 * Detect Deceit - 1 * An Ear To The Ground - 1 * Lucky Find - 2 * Deep Analysis - 2 * Spy Camera - 2 * Wire Tap - 2 * Reconissance - 2 * Aura Perception - 2 * Clairvoyance - 3 - ''You can see a remote location for a scene. Your opponent must reveal a setting from his or her hand; if he or she can't, they reveal cards from the top of their library until they reveal a setting. * Precognition - 3 * Omniscience - 3 Animalism The vampire with animalism has an affinity for animals, often drawing them to his location without conscious effort. Normally, the presence of vampires would spook or alarm animals. Mechanics: Modifies the actor's powers in a number of ways, granting varied effects, and some influence over physical and social struggles. * Black Cat - 1 * A Fly On The Wall - 1 * Hollow Dogs - 2 * Chittering Swarm - 3 * Cauldron Brume - 3 * Howl Of The Night Pack - 3 * Murder Of Crows - 3 Celerity Supernatural speed and agility. Some vampires' celerity is so powerful that they appear to teleport or everything else appears to move in slow motion by comparison. Mechanics: Modifies * Acrobatics - 1 * Legwork - 1 * Slight Of Hand - 1 * Flash - 2 * Sharp Wit - 2 * Blur - 2 * Lightning Reflexes - 2 * Bullet Time - 3 Contagion Vampires with this power are hosts to terrible viruses, diseased, and can cause infection in others, kine and kindred alike. This power is common in the Nosferatu. Mechanics: Can effect physical and social struggles, also be detrimental to your opponents' actors. * Malaise - 1 * Fester - 1 * Black Bile - 2 * Pestilence - 3 Dementation The power to drive others to insanity; disorient and create paranoia with those they interact with. It is the premier power of the Malkavians. Mechanics: Allows the actor to manipulate the effects of mental or social struggles, and inflict negative effects on their opponents. In particular, Dementation tends to target others with Dementation. * Babble - 1 For this scene, the afflicted character's words are gibberish whether written or spoken. * Dazzed & Confused - 1 * Head Games - 1 * Wrong & Crosswise - 2 * Panic Attack - 2 * The Call - 2 You feel an inexplicable urge to go to a particular location. Search your library for a Malkavian or choose a target Malkavian. At the beginning of the next turn, that Malkavian must enter a scene . * Bedlam & Mayhem - 3 * Pandemonium - 3 Dominate Mental and physical control over another, against their will. Ranges from trapping another in a dungeon, to giving them irresistible commands, and even outright possessing them. Mechanics: Limits the actions of opposing actors, increases some bleeds, modifies physical and mental struggles. * Conditioning - 1 * Discipline - 1 - Name a power and choose ONE: This actor has an additional rank of the power of that power; or, tap this actor if you control an actor with a higher rank of that power. "Control yourself or someone else will." * Cruel Edict - 2 * Bound & Gagged - 2 * Adamantine Chains - 3 The afflicted character is shackled and imprisoned, and cannot break free but must be rescued. * Possession - 3 Ferocity Vampires with this power display tremendous wrath and aggression, and possess physical strength beyond mortal bounds. Mechanics: Manipulates the outcomes of the hunt action, increases some bleeds, and grants bonuses during physical struggles. * Brawl - 1 * Hack & Slash - 1 * Tear Away - 2 * Castrate - 2 * Eviscerate - 3 * Decapitate - 3 * Dismember - 3 * Mutilate - 3 Lamentation Powers of the voice, song, and dance. It is an unusual power, often used in tandem with Presence or Seduction for maximum effect. Mechanics: Changes the outcomes or modifies social struggles, among other things. * Bemoaned Fate - 1 * Macabre Waltz - 1 * Banshee Wail - 2 * Dirge Of Cerberus - 2 * The Requiem - 3 Mortify The power to repulse, terrify, horrify, and induce deathly fear in others. The more aged and powerful kindred, as well as particulary frightening ones, hold this ability. * Haunting Guise - 1 * Ghastly Visage - 2 * Wither - 2 * Dust To Dust - 3 * Petrify - 3 Obfuscate Related to a vampire's natural aptitude for stealth, at higher levels it includes psychic shrouding and clouding the minds of the weak, rendering the user capable of passing by unseen and unheard. Mechanics: Obfuscate increases an actor's stealth, making it more likely that they succeed in their actions. It also allows a player to dodge detrimental effects from their opponents. * Lost In The Crowd - 1 * Alias - 1 * In Plain Sight - 1 * Cloak The Gathering - 2 * Fade From Memory - 2 * Obliviate - 3 Obtenebration The vampiric ability to manifest shadows, extinguish light, and control darkness. It is particularly common among the Ventrue. Mechanics: Obtenebration allows an actor to manipulate events without being directly involved in a scene, but can also contribute in other ways. * Far Reach - 1 * Tendrils Of Corruption - 1 * Snuff Out - 2 * Eclipse - 3 Presence An intangible quality that permeates the space around the vampire, seemingly radiating from him or her. Typically used with Mortification and Seduction to frighten or entrance, respectively. Mechanics: Presence allows an actor to avoid negative modifers from their opponents much like Obfuscate, as well as manipulate other actors in a scene. * Dramatic Entrance - 1 * Captivating Performance - 1 * Personal Magnetism - 1 * High Profile - 2 * Awe Inspiring - 2 * Private Invitation - 2 * Voice Of Reason - 2 * Exclusive Party - 3 * Pulse of the City - 3 * Paparazzi - 3 * Unempeachable Authority- 3 Protean Shapeshifting and transmogrification; includes growing talons and fangs, turning skin rough and stone-like, and bursting into a cloud of red mist. Mechanics: Protean grants its users access to other powers, and plays with power rankings, checks and saves. * Eyeshine - 1 * Camouflage - 1 * Tooth & Nail - 1 * Scales * Adaptability - 2 * Chrysalis - 2 * Moulting - 2 * Chiroptera - 2 * Earth Meld - 3 * Chimera - 3 * Dissipate - 3 Seduction Having the ability to arouse desire in others; others lose their inhibitions quickly around you. It is the primary trait of the Daeva. Mechanics: Primarily modifies social struggles, it also manipulates actors based on their sex. * Pheromones - 1 * Silver Tongue - 1 * Quality Time - 2 * Last Kiss - 3 * The Embrace - 3 Tenacity Endurance and physical toughness, including the ability to heal grevious wounds, and, with exceptional fortitude, even the ability to withstand sunlight. Mechanics: Allows additional actions per turn, as well as increases the likelyhood of checks and saves, and modifies mental and physical struggles. * Freak Drive - 1 * Shrug Off - 1 * Relentless Pursuit - 2 * Vigor Mortis - 2 * Exertion - 2 * Resolve - 2 * Immovable Object - 3 * Unstoppable Force - 3 Thaumaturgy The powers of ritual, sacrifice, ceremony, and will to influence others and shape events to come. The Brujah are the primary practitioners of this power. * Brittle Effigy - 1 * Stuffy Doll - 1 * Jinx - 1 * Garden Of Thorns - 2 * Unspeakable Word - 2 * Curse * Hex * Mute * Ignite - 2 * The Coming Storm - 3 * Planatary Alignment - 3 Vicissitude The vampiric ability to manipulate and shape blood, bone, and flesh. The Xzimisci are masters of this discipline. * Transfusion - 1 * Bone Spurs - 1 * Gut Wrench - 1 * Reknit - 1 * Lobotomy - 2 * Flay - 2 * Spine Whip - 2 * Exsanguinate - 3 * Remake - 3 Category:Blog posts